


Mea Culpa

by j520j



Series: Everybody Hurts Aziraphale [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Blood, Fanart, Guilty Pleasures, Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hurt Gabriel (Good Omens), Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2020-10-26 11:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20741810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j520j/pseuds/j520j
Summary: Just some Illustrations of Aziraphale and Gabriel hurting each other.Confort...? Not yet.





	1. Chapter 1

"Forgive me, Gabriel, for I have sinned..."

"You're forgiven, Sunshine!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr -- https://jussara520art.tumblr.com/


	2. Chapter 2

He had to do it.

Otherwise, Gabriel could come after him and Crowley. He had to do it.

"It's your fault!" Aziraphale cried. "I had no choose! It's your, YOUR fault!"

"Sure, Sunshine..." Gabriel smiled, coughing up blood. "Sure it is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr -- https://jussara520art.tumblr.com/


End file.
